Real Men Take Showers
by CatClawz
Summary: Brian and Justin take a business trip, leaving Harry to dance alone at Babylon.  Takes place after Coffe, Tea, or Me.  Set in Shiro Kurisutaru's QaF/HP universe. Brian/Justin/Harry


**Summary:** Brian and Justin take a business trip, leaving Harry to dance alone at Babylon. Takes place in Shiro Kurisutaru's QaF/HP universe. Brian/Justin/Harry

**Disclaimers:** I really own nothing. Queer as Folk and Harry Potter both belong to other people. And this particular crossover universe belongs to Kuri—check out her fic because it is great.

Also: SLASH. And sex.

**A/N :** Another fic in Kuri's universe. This one is set between my two stories, 'Coffee, Tea, or Me?' and 'Through the Night', and so it's set between the first and second chapter of her 'A Potter in Pittsburgh'. Many thanks to her for giving me permission to post. I have a lot of fun with this universe. Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites, they make an author happy.

This will probably be the last one-shot I do for this universe since Kuri's got a plot going now. I don't want to interfere with her plans!

* * *

><p>Harry sat down at the counter of the Liberty Diner and signaled the waiter to take his order. Before he made it over, Deb intercepted him. She set down a mug of steaming hot water in front of Harry and laughed as he pulled out his tea.<p>

"You are so weird, you know that, kid? What'll it be this morning?" she asked.

He gave his order and watched her bustle off to hassle her other customers. He smiled as he managed his tea and briefcase. He loved his early mornings with Deb. She reminded him of Mrs. Weasley, louder and more crude of course, but she was always asking after his health or poking him and telling him he was too thin in just the same way.

He watched her break away from a table as Michael entered with Ben and Ted in tow. She hugged all three of them, then herded them to their table, grabbing a fresh coffee pot along the way. The three friends spotted him as they settled in, and they waved him over. He gathered up his things and made his way to their booth.

"Morning, Harry," Ben said. "Still busy with work?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "We've been trying to close a case. Means that we have to get all the paperwork filed."

Ted grimaced in sympathy. "Good luck. Explains why we haven't seen you in the club recently."

Michael and Ben exchanged looks that Harry chose to ignore.

Ben leaned forward, trying to look casual as a waiter set their food on the table. "You know Harry, Michael and I are having that dinner party tonight. You're still welcome to join if you want."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Michael and Ben were convinced he was lonely. He had come to America almost five months ago, and had been seeing Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney off and on ever since. Recently, he had begun seeing them more often. However, they had left two weeks ago for a business trip and vacation. It had been arranged before Harry had even arrived in the country. Both men had wanted to invite him, and he knew Brian had tried to pull some strings, but their arrangements (not to mention Harry's boss) weren't flexible enough to let him go along.

Harry wasn't sure that he minded. He thought of Brian and Justin as a loving couple, even if they weren't monogamous, and he didn't want to create any problems in their relationship. To be honest, things had been changing quickly between the three of them, and he wasn't sure what he thought of it. Now other people were starting to refer to them as one unit. He knew the two other men loved each other very much, and that was part of why they continued to invite him in, but he often worried that he would end up ruining what they had. Besides that, after his last relationship he was more than a little scared for himself. His life back in England had taught him that loving a person meant giving them the power to destroy you. Remembering what Draco had done to him, he couldn't imagine what two people could do in the same situation.

Despite all of this, Ben and Michael held onto the idea that he must be lonely. They didn't know much about Harry's past, or about the lack of discussion that the three men had had about their relationship. They just knew that their friends looked happier, got laid regularly, and seemed to be making things work. So now that Brian and Justin were out of town, they were convinced that Harry was consoling himself with his work. He'd already tried to explain that he wasn't spending every night alone, but they didn't take him seriously. Ben especially seemed to think that he was trying to distract himself from missing his lovers.

Harry tried to ignore the last few nights he had spent thinking the same thing.

"Thanks for the invitation, Ben, but I think I'll decline. We should be wrapping up this case in the next few days, and when we're done, I think I'm going to take a day off to relax. Until then, I don't think I'll be up for a lot of socializing."

"Overworking yourself isn't the answer, you know," Ben said softly.

Harry sighed. "Ben, Michael...I really appreciate you looking after me, but...I'm doing just fine. I'm not overworking myself to keep me from crying myself to sleep. I work a lot because I'm a detective. It's my job."

"It's okay to admit it, Harry. They've been gone for two weeks," Ben began, but Harry cut him off.

"Ben, for once and for all, let's get this straight. I _like_ Justin and Brian. They're fantastic in bed. I have fun going out with them. But my world doesn't revolve around them. If I spend a lot of time at work, it's because I want to or have to." Ben opened his mouth to say something, but Harry didn't let him. "And this is the last time I want to talk about it."

There was an uneasy silence before Ted cleared his throat and changed the subject. Harry tried to relax a little and hoped he hadn't spoiled everyone's meal.

* * *

><p>By the time the weekend came, Harry was mentally exhausted. His case had been wrapped up two days earlier, but Carl had found more work for them. Harry was looking forward to having some time off. He wanted to go out, do some dancing, and find some hot young thing to take home for the night.<p>

He showered and then stood in front of his wardrobe, considering what he would wear. As a detective, he didn't exactly have an expansive salary, and he didn't care to draw on his old funds very often, but he still managed to keep himself well dressed. Looking his clothes over, he decided on a shirt that made his eyes brighter and pants that could be classified as...slimming.

When he was satisfied with his appearance, he headed out. He had decided on Babylon for the night. He liked the atmosphere of the club and it would give him a chance to catch up with his friends. (Not to mention that it reminded him of a few special someones...)

Emmett and Ted were at the bar when he got there. He chatted with them for a while, drank a beer, and smirked at the appreciative looks he was getting from the crowd. Ted and Em were interesting, but the dance floor was calling to him. He finished his beer and smiled at his friends before he headed out into the crowd. The heat of the bodies, the colored lights, and the pumping music washed away all the stress of his week like a charm. He moved in rhythm with the people around him and the beat of the music like he was breathing. In moments like these, he knew his choice to move here had been the best thing he had done in years.

An indefinite amount of time later, he was dancing face to face with a lithe redhead. They'd caught each other's eyes across the dance floor, and he'd decided to find out how well the man could move. So far, he was pleased with what he saw. He danced closer. When hands settled on his waist from behind, he didn't shake them off immediately, but he did frown. Usually he danced by the 'no-seeing, no-touching' rule, but so long as they didn't ruin his groove or let their hands wander too far, he would put with it. When someone nuzzled against his hair, he started and tried to pull away until he heard Justin's voice in his ear. Then he closed his eyes and let his head fall back as the blond bit his ear and then kissed his way down the shorter man's neck.

Harry opened his eyes when the mouth pulled away, only to find strong chest in front of him. Looking up, he smiled as Brian smirked and the leant down to kiss him. As they kissed, Justin reached out to grasp the tall brunet's hips and pull the three of them closer. In their own little bubble they moved to the music. When the pair finally broke apart for breath, Harry rested against Brian for a moment before leaning back to give Justin a kiss. Brian hummed appreciatively at the view and tightened his grip. As the younger men pulled apart and grinned up at him, he leered down at them.

"Long time, no see, Bright Eyes," he murmured.

"What are you doing back so soon? I wasn't expecting you till next week," Harry asked, smiling.

"Business didn't take very long, and hotels get old fast," Justin said behind him.

"So instead we went out and scared the locals. But that's not as much fun without you," Brian added.

Harry squeezed his biceps. "Missed you, too," he said with a smirk, pressing his hips against the brunet's, where he could feel just how much the older man had missed him. Justin laughed and nipped at his ear again. Harry moaned, wanting to sink into the blond's arms, even as he was held against Brian.

"Not that I haven't missed watching this, but I think there's more interesting things we could be doing." Brian's voice rumbled in his chest where Harry pressed against him.

Both the younger men laughed and Justin took a step back. "Well, in that case...It's been so long since we slept in our own bed. I think we should head to the loft...test the pillows, make sure the mattress is still in good shape. You know..." Justin trailed off, walking them in the direction of the door.

Brian smirked. "Anything to get us into bed," he drawled. He gave them a little push to make them walk faster. When Harry gave him a look, he slapped the Brit on the ass. "Hurry up, twinks. I need my beauty sleep."

* * *

><p>Harry's head hit the wall, arms stretched out along the headboard, arching his back with his legs akimbo in the sheets. He gasped and then sighed as two hands wrung another 'little death' out of him. The tension went out of his shoulders and he relaxed against the headboard, breathing heavily. A shiver went through him when a warm mouth closed around his cock, licking and sucking till he was clean. Then the mouth and hands left his softening cock, and he looked over at his lovers with heavy eyelids.<p>

Watching the two of them fucking had made him hard again, so after they came they took care of him one last time, not bothering to move from where they collapsed on the bed. Now the sight of them-Brian stretched out over Justin's back, maybe still inside him; both of them propped up on their elbows, and kissing lazily-brought a smile to his tired face. He watched them contentedly, not feeling even the slightest response in his cock this time.

"If you had a bathtub, I would melt into it right about now," he said absently.

Brian snorted from his position on top of Justin. "Real men take showers," he said, nipping at the blond's neck.

Harry chuckled as he let his head fall back against the wall. "That sounds like the statement of a man who's never been sucked off in the bath before."

Brian raised his head to smirk at him. "You think you could hold your breath long enough?"

"I guess you'll never know, will you?" Harry's mouth curled into a smile, and he let his eyes slide shut.

A moment later a hand was tugging on his leg. He shrugged it off, but it returned obnoxiously insistent the next second.

"Don't fall asleep up there," he heard Justin say.

He gave a breathless kind of laugh. "I just came for you three times, and you say I shouldn't fall asleep? You're pretty optimistic, Sunshine." He realized as soon as it was out of his mouth that he had used Brian's pet name for the blond. He cracked an eye open.

Brian's face was hard to read, with his cheek half buried in blond hair, but Justin's expression was as clear as ever. The petite man looked momentarily surprised, but then a smile lit his face. He tugged on Harry's leg again.

"I just meant that you should fall asleep down here," he said.

Harry smiled at him. "I think I can manage that."

He tilted, and somehow tumbled down to lie down next to them. Justin pulled him closer, snuggling up against him.

"Missed you while we were gone," the blond murmured. He pressed a kiss into the man's dark hair.

Harry felt a shiver go through him at the words. Part of him was overjoyed to hear the words, and that made all the doubts and fears that had come up during their absence rush into his mind. He had missed them too, more than he wanted to admit. But he kept quiet and smiled back at Justin.

"Missed you too, Sunshine." His eyes flickered up to Brian, over Justin's shoulder. "Missed you both."

Brian 'hmmphed' into Justin's hair before draping his arm across both the smaller men.

"Talk later. Time for sleep," he muttered.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, old man."

The arm around them tightened uncomfortably as the two younger men laughed quietly. Then it loosened just a little, holding them close as Brian settled down to sleep. Harry slid closer to the blond, resting against his head against Justin's. He felt his breathing slow as his tiredness caught up with him. Stretched against the warmth of his two lovers, he let himself drift off into sleep.


End file.
